Pure Blood, The Real Royalty
by Kane Uchiha
Summary: Hikari is a Japanese vampire girl that loves to explore and fight. In her search of different vampire breeds she finds herself in Forks, Washington there she meets vampire Edward and human Bella.
1. Vampires

I am one of the few left of my kind. I am a pure blood vampire.

My blood is pure, not a single drop of it is tainted by some other species. Not human, not warewolf, or mermaid etc.

I am a pure blood vampire, I am royalty.

My name i Hikari which means "light" on Japanese. I was born and raised in Japan.

I think its pretty funny that i call myself Japanese, i dont look a bit Japanese. My Granmother Told me that we originally came from Romania. All the Pure Blood clans that lived in romania including mine, but then we all scattered all over the world. My clan The CROSS CLAN ended up in japan.

We are known as the "Guardian clan". We are known by that name because our clan`s duty is to protect the other Pure bloods.

Our dutty is to learn the ways of the Vampire hunters. The cross clan is the only clan that is able to use antivampire weapons.

We Must also learn the arts of Tai-jutsu & Nin-jutsu. We have to learn all these things in order to be able to protect the other Pure blood vampires. But thats not our only job.

We are also in charge of the extermination of evil humans that can be a threat to the vampire race, to kill evil warewoulf that can cause us an the humans harm, and we must kill the all the Level E are in charge of protecting the human race ...well at least the good hearted humans.

VAMPIRE ENCYCLOPEDIA

Level E Vampire-Level E Vampires are known for; Level End, level E can only happen to a pure human who are biten by a Pure blood , When these level E can stay pure to themsekves with out going to the level END they suck a pure blood`s blood, or constantly suck on someone elses. Moat level E get their name because they noemaly end up loosing control and attack innocent humans for blood. These level E vampires are considered dangerous to the vampire and human normaly end up being killed by another vampire or a vampire hunter.

We are the level A vampires best known as pure bloods. We can not easily. But in my mothers case, she was a very weak vampire and got even more weak after she gave birth to me. five years after I was born my mother died. A couple of weeks later my father followed my mothers.

I was so young when that had happened and i really dont remember neather my mother or father.

Now I am 15 years old.

I live with my Grandmother and my Onii-sama(older brother).

Im currently the second in line to take over the head of the Cross family. We are a really small Clan,its My Grandmother, My brother myself and other two...which i had only met a couple of times their names are Kaien and Tora Cross.

My Brother Zero Cross is the first in line, he is pretty much about 3 years older than me. He will take over the clan after the current head dies, my grandmother is the current head of the family.

Every time i hear "Zero will take over the family after Grandma dies" I start to crack of laughter.

She wont die any time soon. Pure bloods can live for thousands and thousands of greandma is in her Five thousands or so. Yeah.... she is so damn old! You might imagine a wrinklely old bat, but she actually looks like she is her twenties..and lt me tell you she is HOT!

The oldest pure blood is about 15 thousand years old. As you might guess we dont age much.

............So yeah thats my family!

Like i was saying earlier before i got cought up in the whole explaining vampires shit, i was saying im 15 years old. I haved been an orphan for 10 years i want to explore the world. I want to learn about the new breeds of vampires that have been developing themselves the past thousands of years.

I found a very interesting family of vampires in America called the Cullen.

When i told My brother about my plan of going to America, he wacked me accros the head and he told me angered "you are still too young to be wondering off by yourself dont be such a idiot u damn brat!!" he may haved sound a bit harsh but he was acctually pretty worried and didn`t want to let his little sister grow.

"yeah!!...like you should be talking about young..Mr. you`re like 3 years older than me and you are all ready engaded!''i said ith a smart ass comeback.

He suddently blushed and said with not a good comeback"ahh tuchey!...*sigh*...just promice that you wont get yourselve killed"he gaved me permision.

Ha!..it has always been easy to win an argument against Zero..he is more of a cool calm dude..so he dosent know how to argue with childshish brats like me.

When i talked to my grandmother she gave me permision right I`ll be heading to America Tomorrow.


	2. Heading to the US

I couldn't sleep all Day. Today I'm heading out to America.

After i packed all my things in briefcases, our butler took the briefcases down stairs to the Limo.

Before i went downstairs i suddenly her a knock on my door. I went to check who it was, and I saw that my Onii-san was the one knocking on the door. When I opened the door, he looked at me. "Hey, Chibi baka (little idiot)! Here take these!" He threw at me my twin guns Ebony, and Ivory, and my scythe Artemis.

"Huh? Why?" I asked as he turned away to leave. He turned back and looked at me with an angry look. He then shouted, "Your gonna need them, trust me!!". He turned back and walked away, waving his hand as he left.

Hmmmm....he has a strange way to say "Take care of yourself", but still it made me happy to see that he's worried about me.

I put the Guns and scythe away in one of my Briefcases. I grabbed my Briefcase and walked towards the door, felling the rush of excitement as I walked. "I'm going to America!I'm going to America!" I shouted over and over in my head.

As Walter, my butler, opened the door of the limo for me to get in, I spotted my grandma approaching. I smiled and walked towards her. "What do you think you're doing, leaving without saying good bye to your Oba-sama(grandma). Such bad manners!" She spoke in a thick Romanian accent.I Hugged her.

"I'm sorry Oba-sama.." I almost cried. I have never been away from my Oba-sama before. My heart felt my Oba-sama`s coldness. It warmed up my heart, but i had to say good bye. I wasn't going to cancel my trip just because i was getting homesick, even though i haven't even got in the car yet.

I let go of my Oba-sama and i got in the Limo and said good bye.

On the way to the Airport i stared at the moon of this beautiful night. I decided to travel at night because i wanted to sleep all morning and arrive at Washington on the after noon.

There were millions of stars that surrounded the Full moon. Once my Oba-sama told me that if you look really closely you`ll be able to see Saturn's rings. I remembered when I was small every night I looked for Saturn, but then a year after, my Onii-san told me that my Oba-sama was lying, that it was complete ** to be able to see Saturn's rings.

Remembering that made me laugh. I cant believe i was so naive back then!

"Hikari-sama we have arrived at the Airport." I herd Walter say. I didn't even noticed that we had arrived.I got off the car, grabbed my briefcases, and waved goodbye to Walter. He waved back.

The Plane trip was soooo long. My butt hurt and so did my neck. I arrived at Washington in the afternoon as I had planed.

The sun was still high up in the sky, so i grabbed my parasol to block the sun as i walked out of the airport. Back in the times of the early vampires, we would have turned into ashes jut by letting the smallest ray of sun touch us. We pure bloods have become immune to the sun. The vampire that were able to walk during the day became known as Day walkers, we did not feel any pain from the sun as we did before. Well, except for the little head aches some time and then, but I learned that the sun is ** hot during the summer. Well you can say we feel what a normal human would feel when were in the sun.

VAMPIRE ENCYCLOPEDIA~

Day walkers- A day walker is mostly composes of level A vampires. Day walkers are very rare. In any case if a level B or lower walked in the sun they would suffer severe burns or in other cases be turned into ashes.

I took a Taxi to Forks. The weather was fresh and a bit sunny. As i was heading to Forks, I Saw many trees. It was like a forest!

"No wonder vampires live here, this is a good place to live incognito." I began to think as my eyes wandered around looking at the beautiful trees.

"we`v arrived." the taxi driver told me. I got off, and he handed me my things as he got them out of the trunk of the car. I payed him and he drove off. I looked around town a little as I looked for an apartment. I asked around but they told me that they wasn't any apartments near.

Then i saw a Police station. As i walked in, the weather changed and it started to rain.

"It's amazing how the weather changes no, little Missy?" said a voice in English. Fortunately, I spoke many languages, including English of course. I turned to see the person who was talking to me.

"Yes, yes it IS very amazing." I said as i saw a man behind the Station counter table and I walked towards him.

"You`re not from around here are you?" the man asked.

"No...no I'm not." I answered as i was trying to figure out how I look like an outsider, then i looked at my clothes. It suddenly came to me.

"Its my Lolita dress and my Gothic look!"

"People usually don't wear those kind of clothes around here." he smiled as he told me this.

"But still, you look like a cute little dolly." he said with a big creepy grin on his face.

I did not felt complimented, I have been called doll so many time, it has no effect when they complement me on my looks anymore. But still i said "Thank you!" and forced a smile. I looked at his name badge. It said ....Charlie Swan.


	3. The Swan family

(I wanna say thanks to Lady Yuuki-chan because of her I actually felt inspired when I read her review asking me to write a new chapter for this story. So be grateful to her!)

''Excuse me Mr. Swan..." I tried to get his attention.

''Yes?'' he asked, looking at me ready to answer any question I had.

''Um... I was looking for a place to stay... like an apartment, but i didn't find any..."

He looked at me with pity, "Sorry, but there aren't any apartments in forks."

I felt depressed for a moment, but then i said to my self "I`ll think of something... sooner or later.''

"Thank you Mr. Swan." I bowed and walked out of the police station. I opened my umbrella and walked across the street to sit down in a bench that was in front of a store. After the rain stopped I started to walk around trying to think of something. After a while of walking i got tired and sat down.

The thing that i didn't realize was that i had sat in front of the police station.I sat there for a couple of hours still trying to think of suddenly that came looked at the sky as if he were checking the weather.

Then he started to look for something. He looked and looked but it seems that he didn't find what he was looking he was in front of the police station again, I shouted, "Mr. Swan are you looking for something?"

He looked back at me and said, "There you are!"

"Huh?"

"I was worried about you... a little girl like you shouldn't be walking alone in this dangerous town."

I completely ignored what he had about him being worried about me. The only thing I actually did pay attention was that he had called me little girl

'The hell...I'm not a Fucking little girl!" I thought angrily.

"I thought of a place that you can stay at," he said with a bright smile. The sky suddenly became clear and a ray of light brightened Mr. Swan. I thought it was kind of funny..how the light just hit him when he had said that he found a place for me to stay.

Anyways, I felt happy. And I was so close to sleeping in a forest full of bugs and shit. I fucking hated bugs!

After that, he carried my luggage to his truck. He opened the door so I could get in, as if i wasn't old enough to open my own god-damn door! He went around and got on his seat where the steering wheel was and started the car.

There was an awkward silence in the air.

''So, whats you name little girl?''

He called me little girl again! "My name is Hikari cross." I forced a smile.

He smiled back." So what brings a little girl like you to Forks?''

Damn him!"Well, I herd from a family member that Forks was a nice place. So, I was curious... and I wanted to have some time away from my family and I would also like to enroll in school while I was here."

I lied! Well i couldn't just tell him, "Oh I came to research some vampires that live here!", and smile!

"Hmmm... he touched his chin.

''What is it?'' I asked.

"Well there are no Elementary Schools here..."

What the hell! How old does he think I fucking am! Is he retarded or he's just playing dumb? One or two veins in my head popped. So I tried to calm my self and tell him nicely that I'm NOT A FUCKING GRADE SCHOOLER!

"Oh really! But I'm in High School." Yeah! Get that through your head!

"Shit, really!" The car started to go in curves. He was really surprised.

"Yeah, I'm 15 years old... is there a High School here in Forks?"

"Yes, there is. I seriously thought that you were like 11 Years old. But then again, you are a bit tall to be a grade schooler." He started to laugh at his mistake."

It has been a while since he started driving.

"Here we are!''

The car stopped. There was a small house (she does live on a mansion, so it was small for her XD) there. We were in the parking lot of the house.

As I was about to get off I heard the door of the house open. A girl with semi-long brown hair came out.

"Dad you're late!" The girl was angry.

"Mmm, well I had to do lots of paper work."

"She's your daughter, it appears'' I rudely joined into the conversation.

"Oh yes! Bella this is Hikari, Hikari this is my daughter Bella," he happily introduced us.

"Hello,'' Bella greeted me.

Mr. Swan got close to Bella and said something to her ear, "She may not look like it but she is actually 15."

I heard that!

"Really?" Bella shouted of surprise- I guess daughter like Father.

"Anyways Bella, Hikari is gonna stay here with us for a while."

Bella's and my eyes widened.

"HUH?'' we both said at the same time.

It appears that I'm gonna be living with the swan family for a while. Yay... I guess...

TO BE CONTINUED

(Well I guess that's the 3rd chapter... hope ya get more hooked on it, and please review... or I'll get to lazy to keep writing the story... so reviews inspire me to keep on writing. So, REVIEW!)


	4. The Cullens

**Well this is the next chapter...I didn't get many reviews...sigh* well what ever...**

Mr. Swan took my things inside...It had started to rain again.

We all sat down in the living room.

"Bella she'll be staying in your room," Mr. Swan said.

"What?'' She jumped.

"..um...I can stay in the basement or attic ..I don't mind," I said

I didn't want to cause any family problems..and really a attic or a basement would be better..cuz they are dark..and creepy...just how I like them...

"No, no..your going to stay with Bella," Mr. Swan insisted.

"..no, no I insist..I think the attic would be more aproppriate for me..please.."

''...really?..I really wouldn't mind you in my room..." Bella said.

" But I would...It would be to uncomfortable for you..I know.." I said

"Okay..fine.."...Mr. Swan finally agreed!

Yay!..*sigh*..at least I have somewhere to stay. Well...we went upstairs and he brought down a ladder that led up to the attic. We all went up to the attic..It was a pretty dirty place..but it was big so I liked it. I cleaned an area and set up a futon that Mr. Swan gave me. The attic was surprisingly with no bugs..exept for a few spider webs...but no spiders..

We all went down to the kitchen after I set up my stuff in the attic...or my new room...we all sat in the kitchen and ate what Bella had cooked ..Cereal...

"?" I tried to get his attention.

"Yes?'' I got his attention.

"Where is the nearest highschool?'' I asked

"It's not very far from here..if you go by car..Bella goes there.." Mr. swan answered.

"Cool...I want to enroll as soon as possible.."

"Bella can take you tomorow if you want..and you can enroll there," Mr. Swan was a very nice man.

"Cool...I'll take you," Bella said smiling

"Thanks!"

Cool..so it seems I'm going to attend Forks High...Hmm...I'm feeling the presence of two different kinds of creatures in this town.

Hmm..also their scents are separated..as if they had their own territory. The first presence that I feel...is...hmm...I've never felt it before..wait I have...I think..this precence is the one of a Werewolf..No more like a shapeshifter..Yes..It's a group of humans that shapeshift into Wolves...interesting...So the other presence I'm feeling must be the Vampires...heh..

After the cereal..we all were getting ready to go to bed.

"Hikari please make your self at home okay..if you need anything, just ask Bella or me..okay?"

"Thanks Mr. Swan I appreciate it!"

So then we all went to sleep.

I had hid my Vampire aura so the other Werewolves or Vampires wouldn't catch my scent or presence..If I see them I would appear like any other human...I was so exited!

**NEXT DAY**

"Hikari, do you have all your stuff ready?'' Bella asked as we were getting into her truck to go to school.

"Yup!" I answered.

Mr. Swan waved good bye as we set off in Bella's truck to school.

We got to the school and got out of the car.

"So..this is my school," Bella introduced.

"Pretty cool..not much different from my school back in Japan," then suddenly I felt a Vampire aura...there were 4..no...5 of them.

So 5 vampires attend to this school. Their aura is different from my kind of vampire..my second day here..and I already found them...

One of the vampires approached Bella.

"Hello Bella,'' He greeted her

So he knows Bella?

"Hi Edward, '' she greeted back. Then they hugged and...she's going out with the Vampire eh?

Interesting...I bet she knows he's a vampire. Wait, wait..it's day..and he's outside...so they can stand the light..well it is cloudy..very cloudy...even I'm not feeling headaches today.

They were still being chummy..and I'm standing right next to them..it was like I don't exist..such rude people..and vampires..-_-

"Oh Edward, this is Hikari," Oh she noticed me...FINALLY!

"Hello Nice to meet you..um Edward..."

"Nice to meet you..Hi-ka-ri?" He had trouble pronouncing my name..I wonder how old he is...

I extended my hand to get him to look at me..it was like he didn't wan't me to touch him, in the end he extended his hand and grabbed my hand. His was as cold as mine..at least that's more Vampire-like.

He looked at me surprised to feel that my hands were cold too.

"Your hand is so cold," I told him to see his reaction.

" Your hands are pretty cold too.." he smiled..but he looked at me suspisiously.

"Well Bella ...I have to go register...see you at lunch I guess."

" Okay...you wont need any help then?'' she asked.

"Nope..I'm fine thank you..."

So they left..as they were leaving Bella started to explain to Edward that I was Japanese and that I was staying at her house.

As I was walking through the hallways everyone stared at me...especially at my Silver hair and gothic Lolita clothes.

I had already registered so I was walking to my class.

I got to my class the teacher introduced me..again every one talked about my hair and clothes..and they started to ask me questions like :

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15.." I answered.

"Wow no way..she looks like a kid!" they started to talk

'Damn humans!' I thought

"How long have you had your hair dyed?'' The regular pretty conceited girl in every school asked.

"Its my Natural hair.." I answered.

Everyone was shocked and didn't believe me.

"Are you really Japanese?''

"Yeah can't you tell by my name..I may not look like it..but I'm Japanese..my grand parents are foreigners though..." I answered..seriously didn't these guys pay any attention to my name..they clearly have never seen a japanese person before.

"How come your'e dressed like that?'' another girl asked.

*sigh*

"..because i like it...^^...it's called the Lolita look..."

"Ohhhhh!" the whole class went..they sounded so clueless

**Riiiiiinnnngggggg**

Finally the bell had rung.

*sigh*

What's with all those fucking questions...I walked to the cafeteria..and there they were...the group of Vampires sitting in a table...they had no food..So I guess they have no sense of taste then...

Bella sat on their table. They all looked pretty normal to me..they weren't beautiful like I would have thought...they all had the same eye color.

I approached their table.

"Bella! Here you are!"

"Oh Hikari! How was your first class...?''

The Girl vampire with short hair made a sign for me to sit down with them.

"It was alright..."

"Well this is Hikari'' she introduced me to the Vampires.

''Hi!" The Vampire girl with short hair greeted me with a bright smile.

"That is Alice Cullen," Bella said

"Nice to meet you..."

"That is Rosalie Hale," she pointed to the other vampire girl.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled ..but she only half smiled at me..

"That is Jasper Hale,"

''Nice to meet you,'' I said

"Nice to meet you too," he said back.

"That is Emmett Cullen,''

"Nice to meet you," I said again!

"Nice to meet you too."

"...and this is Edward Cullen,"

"Yeah we met in the morning, no?" we both laughed..

''Yeah," he said smiling.

So these are the vampires from Forks...

**So this is my chapter..not very good..I was lazy...and please review...seriously...reviews make me want to write more chapters..so if you don't review, the chapters will take some time...**

**Thanks to Lady Yuuki for editing/beta-ing this chapter...**


	5. Spy

_**Author's Note: Still dont get many reviews..you lazy bums...**_

"Hm, aside from their aura, inhuman features and vampire scent, they seem like regular people" I muttered to myself, as I waited for Bella in her poor excuse for a vehicle. She really needed an upgrade, bad. She chatted with Edward in front of his Volvo that was parked a few cars away, but I could hear what they were saying, seeing as I have heightened senses, a cool perk to have as a vampire.

'' I have to take Hikari home now.. but I'll see you later okay" Bella told him, mumuring the last part. He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her flush, though I knew he didn't want to leave her either. He walked her to the front of her truck, giving her a quick hug.

"Don't forget to meet me at our meadow later. I'll be waiting" Edward told Bella. Their meadow? Well that's kind of sweet. She smiled and got into the drivers seat, buckled her seatbelt and drove off silently.

"I wonder if Bella knows about the Cullens being vampires," I thought, taking a quick glance at her. A lot of questions about that popped into my head. Surely Edward would tell her right? I mean they are _dating._

" I think I might have to spy on the two lovebirds later," I concluded inside my head. I started talking to Bella to get at least some information if not any.

"I forgot to ask you this.. Aren't you going out with that Edward guy?" I asked, trying to sound oblivious and get some answers out of her. Her cheeks turned a bright pink, as she chewed her bottom lip.

"Yeah. He's nice isn't he?" I stayed silent for a few minutes to make her think I had to ponder the thought of approving her boyfriend.

"No not really. He looks and acts like any other human being. I don't see anything special about him" I heard her gasp loudly. She stared at me in shock, her eyes wide, and then turned back to the road. I ignored her.

.

"Really? I think he is the hottest guy in the school. You don't think so Hikari?" I shook my head.

" No offense Bella, but he's your boyfriend, so of course you think he's hot. But I've seen way hotter than him. Trust me," In my opinion, I -Nii-sama is the hottest guy on the planet! I'll admit my brother Zero is a good looking guy too. And according to Yuki-Nee-chan, Zero is cutest guy she's ever laid eyes on.

" Well, I don't think I've seen anyone cuter than my Edward..." Bella continue to persuade me that Edward was the hottest guy on the planet. Trust me, once she takes a look at a picture of Zero, she'll never take her eyes off of it.

"When we get to your house, I'll show you that even my _brother_ is 100 times hotter than "your" Edward" I challenged her. She smiled, pulling up the driveway of her house

"We'll see about that. We're here," Bella didn't believe me one bit, and I kind of felt bad that she actually thought Edward was hot. As soon as we got out of the car, I raced to the front door. She shook her head at me and opened the door. I ran inside and ran up the stairs to my attic room. I started climbed the ladder, that descended from the attic when I pulled the string. I climbed inside and went to my suitcase, searching for my family photo. I found it at the bottom and climbed down the ladder. I walked down the stairs and into the living room, where Bella sat patiently, her arms folded over her chest. I smirked and skipped over to her, holding out the photo in front of her face. I pointed grinning from ear to ear, to Zero, whose silver hair fell slightly over his eyes. He wore a slight frown, dressed in a black button down shirt, and black pants.

"That's your brother?" She asked quietly bringing the photo closer to her face. I nodded.

"Wow he very good looking. you This isn't photo shopped is it?" She joked. I laughed. She still hasn't seen a picture of Kaname-nii-sama.

"Okay, okay.. your brother is hot,but not hotter than Edward and that's final," I clapped a hand on her shoulder, shaking my head.

"I tried,"

"Okay I have to go now. Edward's waiting for me," She told me hurriedly, rising from her seat.

"Okay have fun!" I waved to her as she walked out the door. I rushed toward the window to see her driving out of the driveway. I waited until she was out of sight and grinned evily, grabbing one of my jackets I kept in the coat closet by the door.

" Time for Operation: Spy on Edward and Bella's evening, to take it's course,"

_**( Okay I made this chapter a bit short. I was feeling really unmotivated. For some reason *points at low reviews*.So yeah.. I need motivation people! It's really sad to see only a couple of review when a lot more people read this. Please review!)**_

_**Ps: A big thank you to MusicIzMyLife for beta ing this chapter!**_


	6. Under cover

**Nya! I feel so happy…I got a few reviews that got me really happy ^^**

…**so please keep on reviewing ya lazy bumms ^^….**

**Well I got a questions by someone who I adore for reviewing…**

**Well that person asked "is Hikari going to get her own little love story ." **

**Something like that XD..**

**Well the answer is yesh!**

**She is going to have her own little love story..but it will be under a different name.**

**I will start writing it after I finish with this one…so if you guys want to read Hikari's love story…review a lot...the more ya review the more motivation I will get to write. **

**Hikari's love story is going to be called "HunterxVampire"…coming soon ^^**

Hello my name is Hikari Cross, and I'm currently tailing Bella who has a date with Edward, who is a Vampire. Yeah, he is, but he's just too plain-looking.

So I'm going under cover to spy on them and try to get info about this Edward Cullen and the Cullen Family.

***Yaaawwwwnnn* **

"Where the hell is Bella going!"

***sigh* **

I've been following her for 5 minutes!

Bella comes to a stop besides the forest.

"So they are meeting in the forest?''

I wonder why would they meet in a…!

I sense Edward coming, as always he looks so plain…

"Edward!" Bella yelled to get Edward's attention.

"Ah Bella…" Edward comes towards her, grabs her by the waist and kisses her on the mouth.

"So ready for the surprise?" Edward asked Bella.

Bella looked at him and said "Yeah! and smiled.

"Shit! They are walking into the forest!"

So I guess this is where my actual undercover following starts to get interesting.

***giggles***

***Bella gets on Edward's back, Edward starts running really fast into the forest***

"Hmm," so he can run... I guess this is gonna be kinda fun.

Hikari follows Edward and Bella, she is just right behind them being sneaky .

Edward and Bella get to high point on the forest in a certain hill, filled with flowers.

***Edward covers Bella's eyes***

"Are you ready for the surprise?" Edward asks Bella.

Bella was impatient so she answers "Yes!" right away.

*Edward uncovers Bella's eyes*

Bella's eyes opened wide, "This is beautiful…the sun makes the flowers look beautiful," she turns to Edward and kisses him.

"Come on, let's go sit in the sun," Bella invited Edward to the sun.

"So he is going into the sun eh?"

Im curious to see what his reaction is to the sun rays….

As soon as Bella and Edward walk into the sun, Edward starts to sparkle like a Diamond in the sun?

"…"

THE HELL!

HE FUCKEN SPARKLES!

WHAT KIND OF FUCKEN QUEER VAMPIRE IS HE!

***sigh* **

Calm down Hikari…calm down..you are a well mannered pure blood…..

FUCK THIS!

THIS IS SO EMBARRASING!

THIS IS A DISGRACE FOR EVERY VAMPIRE!

***sob* **

"He, he is completely …

***sob* **

…ruining a Vampire's…

** *sob***

… image!"

After that I started bursting out into tears …and I ran back to Bella's house to get away from this queerness and into my dark attic…

**Hahahah **

**I know this wasn't much of a chapter…**

…**well I'm sick…and when I'm sick the few brain cells that I have stop working, so I hope when I'm feeling better I can write a better chapter.**

**Please leave a review about how much you hated it or loved it…I don't mind …**

**Beta'd by Lady Yuuki~ **


	7. why stay?

_**A/N:**__ It's been a while no? Well I've been really busy with school. Particularly my Math class(as of right now I am failing it__L__)Anyways, thank you for the lovely reviews you left me! I really appreciate them. Your reviews inspire me to write new chapters!_

_If you guys like this story and Naruto please read my other story called "Kane Chronicles"_

_This chapter was beta-ed by MusicIzMyLyfe!_

I waited in the attic for Bella to return from her date, a little ticked off about Edward's behavior. I expected vampires in America to be more interesting. All they fucking do is sparkle.

"They fucking sparkle! This is more of a downer than the Avatar:The Last Airbender movie I paid seven dollars to see! And that shit really sucked!"

` I was so pissed, that I lost every interest I had in the Edward's species.

"What am I doing yelling my ass off in an empty attic? I shouldn't be going crazy over these sparkly people!" I said to myself, in a calmer tone.

The last time I was ever this mad was when my Onii-chan had eaten my cake, during the time I was napping. Zero thought he was slick. Now he knows not to ever eat my cake. I sighed fell on my back onto the cold hardwood floor, staring at the ceiling.

My ears suddenly picked up the sound of footsteps approaching the front door. The door jiggled from downstairs and opened.

"Kane are you here?" Bella called out from downstairs. I put on my innocent, happy face and descended from the attic.

"Welcome home Bella," I greeted her with a smile. She gave me a slight smile.

"Thanks," She answered shortly, shrugging off her coat.

"So how was your date?" I asked her casually, acting though I wasn't spying on her and Sparkly hours ago.

"It was fine," She replied, eyeing me with a watchful eye. Did she know I was there, or am I just being paranoid?

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked afterwards, throwing her jacket on the couch. I shook my head.

"I haven't, I guess all the sleeping I did while you were gone made me forget, "I lied, laughing a bit.

"Well, we have left over spaghetti and garlic bread from last night," She offered. It at that moment, that my stomach began to growl. I laughed and pat a hand on it.

"I will kindly take your offer on the spaghetti, but I'll have to pass on the garlic bread. I'm allergic to garlic you see," I lied. I'm not allergic to garlic. I just hate the smell. It makes me nauseous.

After we ate leftovers for dinner, we both went our separate ways. We parted with a "Goodnight," and left to our rooms to sleep. Well at least she did.

I stayed awake all night, still thinking about how much of a disappointment the Cullens were. I had no idea what to do now that I had lost interest. It seemed like the only thing to do was to leave Forks.

I was still on the fence about it.

I awoke the next morning and got dressed in my gothic Lolita dress, did my hair in two simple pigtails, and a head dress. I descended from my attic home, to see Bella shrugging on her backpack for school. Something about her made me blink. She looked different.

It could have been my imagination since I didn't get very much sleep last night with all the thinking. In the end, I decided to go with my curious side.

"You look different today Bella. Why is that?" I inquired to her as we left the house to her truck. Her brows seemed to furrow as if she had no clue as to what I was talking about.

"Really? It must be because I'm a year older today. God I feel old." She added entering her truck from the driver's side. I slipped into the passenger's seat and buckled my seatbelt.

"Oh I'm sorry. Happy Birthday Bella How old are you?"


	8. The Sparklies!

"Eighteen," Bella answered with an uneasy smile. Geez, I thought people were supposed to be happy on their birthday! Especially when they are welcomed into adulthood! That's gotta be something worth smiling about. I eyed her curiously.

"Is there a reason why you're not happy today?" I decided to ask. Before I let her speak, I asked her another question.

"Do you not like celebrating your birthday Bella?"

"I do …but" Bella paused and bit her lower lip. I stared at her to go on, but she said nothing.

"But what?" I urged her to go on. She sighed and raked a hand through her hair with her free hand while keeping the other one on the wheel.

"Every year I'm one step closer to being old, wrinkly and useless. I never want to become that." Her voice broke at the end and she cleared her throat.

I guess humans do worry about these kinds of things once in a while. On the bright side, for me that is. I don't have to worry much.….I won't be ageing for a long time!

I shook my head at Bella, chuckling a bit. She gave me a questioning look, almost glaring at me.

Bella, Bella, you're just 's like the beginning of the rest of your life. I can understand you if you're in your forties and your discussing this, but jeez girl, your barely an adult," I said, trying my best to cheer her up.

Either that or we'd end up in a car accident. Emos driving is a bad idea if you know what I mean. Bella seemed to be thinking about what I had said. She kept her eyes on the road silently and then nodded her head.

"Your right," She replied with a small smile. I nodded, agreeing. Of course I'm right!

By now we had pulled up into the Forks High parking lot. Bella chose to park next to a silver Volvo, her my- ass- sparkles- in- the- sunlight boyfriend leaning in against it. I rolled my eyes as Edweirdo, opened the door for Bella do get out and caught her as her clumsy self,tripped over air. I shook my head and left the two for homeroom.

_FF:Lunch_

I decided to go with the mystery special today, and a bottle of water and proceeded to the Cullens' and Bella's table. It was then that Edweirdo decided to greet me.

"Good afternoon Haikare," I gave him a fake, but real looking smile.

" Hi Edward( ass)" He fucking said my name wrong! This always bothered me. I felt a big vain popping out onto my forehead out of anger and annoyance for that sparkly ass. Good thing that I have bangs ….*sigh*

"So,we were planning on having a birthday party for Bella. Would you like to come?" Alice the cute vampire girl asked me, as if Bella wasn't at the table with us. She glared at Alice silently.

"Sorry love, Alice insisted," Edward apologized to Bella.

" I don't want a party," protested Bella. Alice huffed.

"Well you're getting one and that's final. Honestly Bella, I don't see what's so bad about having a party. I promise it'll be small," Alice tried to reason with her.

"Don't I get to decide? I'm the one that's having a birthday," Bella countered. Jasper looked into her eyes. Bella's eyes softened for one moment and then narrowed.

"Stop that. My and decision won't change. Im not having a party guys. I understand that you only want the best for me and everything, and I really am grateful for that, but I'm just not that.. type of girl," Bella said with an angry tone. Rosalie snorted at Bella as she looked through a compact mirror, raking a hand through her hair, something she did often.

Suddenly, Bella's frown was replaced with a smile. She seemed to relax.m

I arched a brow at Silent guy, who was currently staring at her. Could he be doing something to Bella's feelings?

Can these sparkling freaks actually have ability rather than sparkling? Amazing!

"Fine I'll go to the party" Bella agreed. She changed her mind so suddenly..Yeah it was definitely Silent Guy. Alice squeaked with delight. Jasper smiled alongside her. I narrowed my eyes at him

"And you Hikari are you coming too?" asked Emmett. I jumped from my current glaring at Jasper and turned to Emmett, startled.

"Sorry, but I already have plans tonight, "I lied gracefully. Bella frowned a little, and I almost felt bad for lying to them. _Almost._

"That's okay Hikari," Bella said. I decided to peek into her mind a bit, to see how she really reacted.

_"Good, this is best for Edward. Now Hikari can't find out about the Cullens being vampires!"_I

Not what I expected. At least now I know what the Cullens really are. Vampires.. Hmm.. Beats the nicknames I had for them.

I began to get curious and decided to peek into the minds of the Cullens. I started with Edweirdo. I gasped.

What? w-wha was that? What was that in Ass's head? So many voices.. It's almost as if he can- Wait a minute!" I glared at Sparkling Ass.

"Hikari is something wrong? Why are you glaring at Edward?" Bella asked worriedly.

" And why did you jump like that? " Emmett spoke.

"Sorry about that. I just forgot that I had to do something important. And when I thought about it, that I forgot to do it, I was angry, and my eyes just so happened to be on Edward…," I trailed off. Edward didn't seem convinced as Emmett and and Bella were. The rest were quiet.

" Forget that ever happened," I said, laughing nervously.

Then, I decided to peek into Jasper's mind.. He was currently thinking of Alice.

"Figures," I scoffed. I probed into his mind some more, surprised that he didn't feel that I was actually reading his mind.

I was right. Jasper did have an ability, to change and feel one's emotions. There was no way Bella could have agreed to the party on her own. He made her..Alice has visions of the future, and Sparkling Ass can read peoples thoughts, but I already knew that one.

Looks like there was more to the Cullens then the sparkles. Interesting.. Maybe I should stick around a bit longer.

I grinned excitedly, just as the bell rung.

TO BE CONTINUED…

( well this chapter sucked.. it was a continuation of the previous chapter my bad….but please keep giving me your motivation..all of you awesome people that left your reviews.. this is for you..and you guys are the reason I keep on writing ^^)

Ps. This chapter was beta-ed once again by MusicIzMyLyfe


	9. Werewolves

(Damn it's been so friggin long, no? Well I pretty much totally forgot that I wrote fanfics at one point…I'm sorry...)

Today the Cullen's were going to hold a party for Bella. She put on a dress, but I didn't put too much attention to it. Then Sparkles came to get her.

"Are you sure you are not coming?" Sparkles asked me as he was going out the door.

I smiled and said, "I really want to go…but I have something really important to do. I'm sorry." I turned to Bella, "Hope you have fun! Say hi to every one for me."

Bella smiled. "Sure."

Then they left. I wanted to go buy some souvenirs today. I went upstairs and changed into some more comfortable clothing.

_Some Visual Kei style clothes would be nice,_ I thought as I was looking through my clothes.

I put on some black shorts with strapped leg warmers and a white long-sleeved collar shirt with a black cross in the middle. I left the house; jumping through the tress on my way down town, I caught the scent of something. It was something I had never smelled before. It was a dog-like smell, but…different. My curiosity got the better of me, so I followed the scent. As I followed the scent, I felt as it was getting farther and farther…as if it was moving at a really fast speed. I got more curious and sped up.

When I caught up with the scent I found myself deep in the mountains. There I found a group a shirtless guys. Their skin was dark; the scent of canine was very strong.

_These guys smell like dog…I wonder why…_

They looked as if they were discussing something–suddenly one of them turned in my direction.

"Gasp!" I jumped a little. I tried to stay still and hide my aura a bit deeper.

Then he turned back and kept talking to the other guys. Suddenly I saw something fascinating–all of them turned into overly grown dogs! I was amazed at how ADORABLE THEY LOOKED!

"AHHHHH I WANT ONE!" I moaned, then I slapped myself. _"Hmm, could they be…werewolves?_ _Heh, interesting…this place is becoming more fun that I thought."_

"Hmm, shall we check on the Cullens now?" I completely forgot about shopping and went to the Cullens house, though I had no idea where it was. I managed to find it by tracking down their smell.

I hid behind a tree. There was a big glass window–I assumed that they were all the Cullen's–Bella was opening her presents when, for a moment, I caught the scent of Bella's blood. I couldn't really see what happened, but it appeared that she got a paper cut.

I blinked for a moment and Bella flew at the wall, and Sparkles was fighting off Jasper.

"Bunch of animals…can't even control themselves…pitiful," I left; I remembered that I was supposed to go shopping. So I rushed back to downtown and bought some souvenirs for Grandma, Zero-nii, Ichiru-nii, Kaname-onii-sama, Yuki-nee, and for my friends at school.

As I was coming back from shopping, there was some longhaired man talking to Bella in the driveway. I walked towards them and said hi to Bella. They both looked at me and I simply smiled.

"Hikari, this is Jacob Black. He's a friend," Bella introduced.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Hikari."

He looked at me and the way I was dressed. He seemed like he disapproved the way I dressed…then he smiled and said, " Nice to meet you."

Something caught my nose…a dog-like smell was coming from him as well. It was a bit faint but it was just like the smell from those werewolves…so he is a werewolf too, huh?

"So Bella, happy birthday again…I'll see you later then…" When he said that while looking at Bella there were sparkles in his eyes…Does he like her? Then he waved goodbye to me as well, I waved back.

I walked towards the house door and whispered, "…Werewolf and Vampire…talk about cliché…"

Bella walked right behind me. When we got inside the house I asked her, "How was the party?"

She gave me a half-assed smile, "It was…interesting." Her eyebrows wrinkled at the end.

Hmph. I looked at her and how she was all wounded from when Sparkles threw her at the wall.

"Ha-ha, but it looks like you had fun. You guys probably played a lot of games, too. You're all scratched up ahaha," I laughed.

"Ahahah, yeah…" she laughed awkwardly and walked into her room, leaving me to myself.

After that, some time passed by. I continued to observe the Cullen's and the Black boy, who I found out was a part of a werewolf clan that didn't seem to get along with the Cullen family. Some interesting events happened as well–another vampire named James stalked Bella–it was quite a hassle, but Sparkles managed to save her ass.

Then some more time passed and something strange happened…Sparkles left Bella.

To Be Continued

(Hahahha I'm trying to hurry thing up with this story, cuz I just want it to end…and move on to Hikari's story. Also I want to make clear that I'm not a Twilight fan, so if I this plot really doesn't go with the original story…I never read the book, and I dunn really feel like going with the original plot…so if you it comes to mind, _"This never happened in the story!"_ It probably came from my head, since this is a fanfic and stuff. Well, please leave me a review/message if you have any questing about anything regarding what the fuck is going on…ok!)

_Chapter was Beta read by **Lala Girl in Lalaland**_


End file.
